Anything for You
by Khellamendra Dueir
Summary: How far would you go for the one you love? WARNING: Setoxjou YAOI, LIME, NCS


WARNING: This fic contains implied male/male SEX and NCS

Due note I have updated this due to massive grammar and spelling errors. Hopefully this version reads better.

Anything for you

By: Khellamendra Dueir

It's only been 9 months but I have already fallen head over heels for you. It's weird when I think about it, after all I never expected for things to end up the way they did. Ever since Duelist Kingdom ended I couldn't get you out of my mind no matter what. At first I figured it was just because of all that had happened, from meeting you on the island, to watching your soul being taken from you, but it was more then just having to watch it all, it was the feelings that came from watching it.

We had never been on good terms, always fighting about one thing or another. You were always making fun of me for everything. I was just some worthless street punk to you, to everyone. I thought before that they were right, I wasn't exactly a role model or anything and did plenty of things that I regret. Still I realized that you seeing me that way hurt even more then the stares I got from strangers. I tried to get it out of my mind, to forget you. After all you were just some arrogant asshole who didn't understand anything, but the thoughts just didn't go away. They kept coming back and I kept noticing more and more things that I didn't before. Eventually I had to realize that the reason I felt so hurt by all that you did was because I had fallen for you.

Yes I Jounouchi Katsuya had fallen for Seto Kaiba.

What was I suppose to do? The you hated me, I was nothing to you. But I had never been one to back down from anything no matter what and this wasn't going to be my first. I wasn't going to let you get the best of me or make me feel like this. I will admit I'm a rash person and do a lot without thinking and I defiantly proved it. I remember that day when I stalked into your building and past the surprised secretary. I just burst into your office and you looked at me with complete surprise. I remember yelling stuff at you as your security tried to drag me away but I wouldn't let them, not until I was finished. Maybe you realized there was more then just petty insults that I was yelling at you but you told them to leave me alone, leave us alone.

I just stood there, out of breath from the struggle and trying to yell at you at the same time. I was so mad at you for the way you made me feel, and all this time you just stood there with that arrogant look you always have. There was more to you then this, someone else behind the cold, confident exterior, that you were hiding. You looked at me, trying to mask it, but I saw it. You hate when people can see right through you don't you? You lose all the control you had if they can see the real you. I saw it only for a second and I wasn't going to lose it.

Something just made me continue talking, most of it was nonsense I'm sure, but for some reason I didn't stop as more and more words came to mind. Words that I wanted to speak but didn't, not yet. Still there was something in your eyes that told me to continue. You glared at me like you always did before, and yelled back. The familiar scene started all over again but this time it would have a different ending.

I was standing in front of you then, still talking. I tell you how I feel, how I felt during Duelist Kingdom, everything. Your mask fell again for a moment as my words sink it. I wouldn't let you put it back up this time. I grabbed you and kissed you. You didn't move to stop me, you didn't respond at all. You just stood there. I looked at you, my own mask gone and I explained more of how I feel, what I realized all those times. You didn't know how to react, confusion was written all over your face and you pushed me away and started talking, trying to regain that control you were so use to but you can't now, you're to confused.

I took pity and kissed you again, silencing you and this time you hesitantly responded. We stayed like that as long as we could before we had to return to the world of the breathing. Your arms were around my waist then and you were so close to me I could feel your breath on my face. You talked again, tried to sort things out, but there wasn't any need too. We both understood now. We both knew from the start that there was more to the other than everyone else saw. Something only we knew.

No one will ever know you as well as I do.

Five months past and we were still together. No one knew of course, you didn't want them to. You were an important figure and I knew that it would hurt you more than anything to have your image ruined. It meant everything to you and nothing could change that. I suppose I was always hurt by that, the fact that we could never tell anyone about us. In truth I wanted to shout it to everyone, to share how happy I was but for your sake I didn't. Your company meant so much and you needed it for your brother's sake too. You've worked so hard to get where you are and I would never do anything to jeopardize that. I respected and loved you to much for that.

I know you could tell how I felt about the situation, even though I tried to hide it. You could see it in the way I acted even though I went through everyday the same, playing the same game, pretending you meant nothing to me, you knew me better then that. I felt bad because I made you worry about me. I could see it in your eyes as you watched me. I told you not to worry that even though we couldn't act like a normal couple I didn't mind because I was happy just knowing you loved me. It pleased you that I could be so understanding but you were still upset over it. I can't stand to see you unhappy. I told you I didn't care if anyone knew that as long as you were mine I would always be happy, no matter what.

You seemed almost satisfied with that answer but not quite and I wanted to prove just how I felt. We were at your house and I was sitting next to you on the couch while some papers were scattered on the table in front of us that you had been working on before you asked me that question. I straddled your lap and took your head in my hands as you looked up at me a bit startled by my actions. You didn't even have to ask me what I wanted, you could read it in my eyes. It is one thing we shared that makes me happy, your ability to understand me without me saying a word. You knew what I needed and why.

That night we shared together is one I can never forget no matter how hard I try and I know I will never want too. It was beyond perfect as I let you take me and the words you said to me will always remain with me. I knew then beyond a shadow of a doubt that I would do anything for you.

And now that's being put to the test...

I was so happy today. It had been 9 months and tomorrow was an anniversary so I couldn't wait to see you. I was a bit disappointed I had to wait until tomorrow to see you again since you had to work but I was willing to forget that and just be happy to dream about what we would do tomorrow. I never even noticed them. I didn't see them watching me or even notice that they had followed me until it was too late. I made a mistake and almost made you pay for it.

I had been spending time with my friends because I felt I had been neglecting them since we had been going out and I didn't want them to be suspicious. They were my best friends but a promise is a promise and so I had to keep them in the dark. So it was late and I just wanted to get home as soon as possible so that tomorrow would come faster . It was in the park where they caught up to me.

I'm sorry Seto they outnumbered me. I've never been one to be taken down easily and I tried my best but I couldn't stop them. They talked about you, how much they hated you, how much they wanted to hurt you. I did my best but they still knew about us. I tried to deny it but the things they said and with my big mouth I only made it worse. I tried so hard but they tricked me. They promised to expose who you were, let everyone know that we were together. I knew what that would do to you, to your life. Your image was everything to you, I couldn't let them do it.

I tried everything, I threatened, even begged them not too. I told them I'd do anything if they left you alone. I didn't care I couldn't let them do that to you. I had no choice. I'm sorry Seto I didn't want it to end the way it did. I tried to be strong, to not give them any satisfaction but they weren't like you. It hurt so much each time, I couldn't stop the screams or the tears. Part of me wanted someone to hear and stop this but no one came, no one heard me. No matter what I did they didn't stop. This was my punishment for being what I was.

Is it wrong to want to be with the one you love?

I feel so dirty, I let someone else touch me in a way I promised just for you. But I had to, to protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you. You mean to much to me. After they were done they left me alone in the park, bruised inside and out, in so much pain. But I can't stay like this no matter how much my body was screaming at me not to move. I had to get home, had to try to clean up. I have to see you tomorrow, have to pretend none of this happened.

I began the painful walk home trying to push the images of what just happened out of my head. I couldn't let anyone know what happened. Especially not you.

I love you Seto and I'd do anything to make you happy and that's why...

I'll never tell you.


End file.
